


I want to be a werewolf

by SherlockWho13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mates, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWho13/pseuds/SherlockWho13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to Dereks loft to ask him about something. Derek asks if Stiles wants the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scent change

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf. I just want these to idiots together.

Derek woke up slowly, his wolf purring in content. The smell in the loft smelled like the pack, him, and the strongest scent was his mate. ‘No that can’t be right, Stiles wouldn’t be here with me.’ When Derek got out of the bed and headed downstairs he saw Stiles pacing the loft. Derek tried to remember if he had asked his mate to come over today, but failed. “Stiles, what are you doing here?”

Stiles looked at Derek with his big doe eyes. “Sorry. I just really needed to talk to you.”

 

     “What is it?” Derek asks; looking the young man up and down, seeing no injuries.

     “Can you detect a change in my scent?”

     “Stiles what’s wrong?”

     “Derek please!” Stiles begged, looking at Derek.

Derek walks closer to Stiles, and grabs him around the waist, pulling him in. Derek buries his face in the crook of Stiles neck, breathing in the smell of his mate. ‘Mate smells the same, forest, pack, lightning, home. wait…’ Derek pulls back, his eyes are the bright Alpha red, and his fangs dropped. “Your scent is changing.”

Stiles looks down, tears in his eyes. Derek reaches out and cups the boys cheek. “Stiles what’s wrong, please…”

     “I've been having nightmares, and now my adderall isn’t working properly. It’s the same signs as what my mom had…”

Derek pulls Stiles in again, and hugs him tightly, wanting to provide comfort for his mate.

 

     “Derek, I know I said I didn’t want the bite, but if I have what my mom had, I don’t have that much time left, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to leave the pack, or my father alone, I don’t want to leave you..” Stiles starts sobbing into Dereks shoulder.

Derek lets his mate cry, he rubs circles into Stiles back trying to calm him. His wolf is growling at the thought of his mate dying. Dereks eyes flash red, and his fangs drop when Stiles words register with his brain, his mate wants to change! ‘No, we have to tell the Sheriff first.’

     “We should tell your father before we do this.” Derek says lowly.

Stiles nods, looking up at Derek; His eyes red from crying. “Ya.” Stiles goes silent not really wanting to bring his father into the realm of the supernatural.

     “Stiles, if you are going to be a wolf, your father has a right to know. Your relationship has been rocky because of the supernatural and because of me. It might help with your father being in on the loop.”

Stiles sighs but agrees. “Can you come with me?”

     “Of course.”

Derek and Stiles leave the manor and get into Stiles jeep, the ride back to Stiles house is quiet, only the radio is playing but neither male is paying attention to it. When they reach the sheriff's home the sheriff's cruiser is parked outside. Stiles parks in the driveway and looks at Derek worriedly.

Derek squeezes Stiles knee in reassurance. “It will be fine Stiles.”

The Sheriff walks out onto the porch upon hearing his son's jeep. What he saw shocked him; his son, and Derek Hale, alleged murderer and six years older Derek Hale. They were both sitting in the jeep, heads close together.  
  


Stiles looked up and noticed his father staring at them. Stiles sighed and got out of the jeep, with Derek right behind him. “Hey dadio, you’re home early.” Stiles tried to joke as he got closer to the steps.

     “Stiles, Derek.” The Sheriff furrows his brow looking between the two.

     “Sheriff, it’s good to see you again.” Derek says trying to be civil, also wanting his mates father's approval.

     “Dad, I need to come clean about some things, Derek’s here to help me explain.”

The Sheriff raises an eyebrow. “Stiles this doesn’t sound good. But I’m glad you're going to tell me what’s been going on the last few months.”

Stiles nods grimly. “Let’s head inside.”

The Sheriff opens the door, heading to the living room. He takes a seat in his recliner, making the boys take the sofa.

Derek tries to position himself in front of Stiles on the sofa, blocking the teen from his father in case things started going south.

     “Dad, I know you probably think Dereks a bad guy because of what Scotty and I said he did, and I am sorry for that Derek; but we were wrong, all Dereks been trying to do was keep us safe…”

     “Thank you, but what else is there?” The Sheriff looks at his son expecting him to start speaking.

     “Werewolves.” Derek deadpans.

Stiles jumps off the sofa in shock. “Derek!”

The Sheriff stays quiet seeing his sons reaction.

     “It’s what Stiles has been keeping from you sir.”

      “Call me John, Derek. And I need something more believable than that.”

Derek sighs getting up. “John, please don’t shoot me or at your son.”

     “Why would I shoot my own son?”

     “In case.” Dereks eyes flash red and he shifts into his beta form.

The Sheriff jumps up yelling. “What the Hell! Stiles!”

     “Derek shift back. Dad let us or well me since it was my fault Scott and I got brought into everything.”

  
     “Stiles, it was my uncle’s fault for biting Scott, not yours.”

     “I got him to go into the woods to look for… Sorry.”

Derek sits back on the sofa squeezing Stiles knee. “It’s fine Stiles.”

The sheriff raises an eyebrow at them sitting so close, and comforting each other, but he asks them to explain. So for the next hour Stiles and Derek explain everything that has been happening. Scott getting bit, Peter being killed after biting Lydia, and Stiles tells his dad whats been happening to him. His nightmares, not being able to concentrate. The Sheriff starts crying and hugs his son.

     “Dad. I didn’t want the bite when Peter asked.”

Derek jumps slightly, he is pissed though. “What!” His eyes flash as he growled. ‘If peter was going to bite Stiles, that bastard was going to forcibly mate with him.’

     “It was when you were being tortured by Kate… But I didn't want the bite then, or when Derek offered when he became the Alpha. But now, if I do have the cancer mom had, it’s my only chance really to live a longer life. Derek wanted you to know about all of this before I make the change.”

     “Thank you Derek. It worries me that my own son didn’t want to tell me about any of this, however; I know that he was worried about me.”

Stiles makes a sound of protest but Derek interrupts the teen before he speaks. “I didn’t want you to know either John, Stiles and I both thought that it was best to protect you; however if Stiles is going to become a werewolf, you should know about it then.”

John rubs his face and sighs. “When are you going to take the bite?” John asks his son.

     “Derek?” Stiles asks, looking up at the older man.

     “The full moon was three days ago, so I would say within the next two weeks. The sooner the better.”

     “Is he going to need anything, or know anything before he changes?” John asks, looking a little uncomfortable.

     “There are a few things that Stiles already knows about. The strength, speed, hearing, sense of smell, and endurance. Also the hunters that are constantly after us, territory dispute problems, but I don’t think I told you or Scott that werewolves also have the ability to find their mate, usually by how they smell.”

     “You’ve never told Scott or me that.” Stiles says glaring at Derek.

     “Well, we’ve been a little busy. And… um… I really don’t want to give you the werewolf version of the birds and the bees. So you can go talk to Deaton about that.”

John starts laughing at Dereks awkward face, already guessing who Dereks mate is, he knows that Derek will take care of his son. “Derek if it’s fine with you, could Stiles stay at your place or both of you could stay here, but the reason I came home early is that I was called to LA for a Sheriff's conference, so I will be gone a few days. If Stiles is going to change I would feel better if someone was with him.”  
  


Before Stiles could say anything Derek answers. “Of course John.”

     “And please keep me in the know if the supernatural descend.”

     “Will do sir.” Derek says getting up and shaking Johns hand. “Stiles do you want to go pack, I think you would be calmer at my place, and I need to speak with your father for a minute.”

Stiles looks between them a little confused before nodding. “Okay, I’ll be a few.” He says getting up and heading up the stairs and to his room.

Derek looks at his mates father nervously. “Sir… John, Stiles is my mate, I know I’m not your first choice in anything, but I love your son. I haven’t told him yet… But when he makes the change he should know almost right away, and he might follow his instincts to mate with me right away, I will try to stop him if that does happen…” Derek shifts waiting for the Sheriff to break the silence.

John broke the silence by snorting. “Derek, you’ve been protecting and caring for my son before he even realized it, hell he probably doesn’t even know yet. Even today you’ve been protecting him, you put yourself in front of my son just in case I tried to shoot him.” John takes a deep breath before continuing. “And that’s all I could ask for, someone who cares for him, and keeps him happy; just tell my son how you feel and apologize when he makes the change, he’ll understand. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go pack.” John gets up and clasps Dereks shoulder. John makes his way to his room, bumping into his son on the stairs.

     “Be safe dad.”

     “You to son, call me if anything happens.”

Stiles gets down the stairs and meets Derek by the door.

     “Got everything you need?” Derek asks looking over his shoulder at Stiles.

     “Yep! Let’s get going.”

Both boys leave, getting into the jeep. Stiles throws his bag on the floor of the backseat and gets into the drivers side as Dereks gets into the passenger side. Driving back to the preserve, the boys talked about werewolves, the levels in the pack. Derek is thankful that Stiles isn’t a wolf yet otherwise he would be able to tell that Drerek was lying about where Stiles would be in the pack. “You will be my first Beta, if I die without an heir, you will become the Alpha.” Derek explains.

     “I don’t want you to die!” Stiles says looking alarmed. “You’ve finally started to open up!”

Derek sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You do know you’ll have to start training, learn how to control the wolf. All of your emotions are going to be out of balance for a few weeks or longer.”

Stiles looks annoyed as he pulls up next to the Camaro. “Derek. I’ve had panic attacks since my mom died. I was the one who linked Scotts anchor to Ally. I think I will be fine with the anger issues and the other emotions.”

Derek nods his head. “I trust you Stiles, I just want you to be safe. That’s why I wanted to bring you out here, back to the preserve. You would have been fine at your own home, but you could have hurt someone if things did get out of hand.”

Stiles smiles at Derek, understanding where the older man was coming from. “Okay.”

Derek nods, getting out of the jeep. He walks around the jeep opening up the drivers side door, looking into Stiles eyes and he pulls up the teen. “Do you want the bite Stiles?”

     “Yes.” Stiles answers looking up at Derek.

Dereks eyes flash red, when he notes that it wasn’t a lie He holds out his hand, to the teen.

Stiles takes Dereks hand and allows him to be lead inside, after closing the jeep door and grabbing his bag. Both boys make their way upstairs to Dereks room. Derek leads Stiles to sit on the bed and he stands in front of the teen. “Are you ready?”

Stiles looks up at Derek through his lashes. “If I’m not now I never will be. Derek please, give me the bite.”

     “Take off your shirt, the closer the bite is to the heart the easier it will take.”

Stiles nods, pulling the shirt over his head and letting it drop to the floor. He crosses his arms over his chest, trying to hide his body from the older man.

Derek gets on the bed and kneels over Stiles. “There is no need to feel shy Stiles, you look fine.” Derek whispers his eyes roaming the younger boys chest.

     “Derek!” Stiles whines, his face a deep red. The blush spreading rapidly over his neck and chest.

Derek buries his face in Stiles neck, scenting the boy; once Stiles calms down Derek starts to lick the skin on the younger boys neck, numbing the skin where Derek will give Stiles the bite. Stiles moans after a few minutes of Derek licking at his neck. Derek looks Stiles in the eyes, his eyes flashing red and his fangs dropping. Stiles nodded and Derek leaned back in, biting Stiles in the junction of the teens neck.

Stiles screamed, the pain was too much for the first few seconds. Derek rubs soothing circles on his back, and runs his other hand through the boys hair until Stiles falls into a dreamless sleep. Derek picks up Stiles and lays him out on the bed, getting in himself and curling around his mate. Derek listens to his mates heartbeat, his wolf purring as the bite is taking.

When Stiles wakes up a few hours later he is alone on the bed. He can hear and smell everything, it smelled like home, spice, and leather, and something that makes his wolf purr. He could hear his own heartbeat which isn’t that weird as it’s beating fast, however he hears another's heart.

     “Stiles, are you okay?” Derek whispered looking at Stiles from the doorway. He heard Stiles waking up and wanted to be here for his mate.

     “I think so, it’s just…”

     “A lot to take in.” Derek finishes for him.

Stiles squirms a little. “Can you come a little closer? I think my wolf is happy, your scent is calming.” Stiles eyes flash the beta gold as he takes in everything.

Derek walks slowly towards his mate, his own eyes red in warning, Stiles elongates his neck. Purring when Derek bends down to scent him.

     “Derek…” Stiles moans when he takes a deep breath, his mouth watering at the spicy scent coming off of Derek.

Derek pulls back looking ashamed. “Yes…”

     “Why do you smell so damn good. I mean, I know I've liked you for a while, but I am having a hard time not pinning you to the bed and riding you to freedom…” Stiles blushes and covers his face with his hands.

Derek almost takes Stiles down himself when he scents his mates arousal in full force. But he calms down enough to talk. “Stiles, you’re my mate. When you became a werewolf your wolf knew.... Right now it’s at its worst, the feeling should go down in a few days.”

     “And you’re telling me this now because, hopefully you were terrified of getting shot by my dad. Or you were worried about me and my wolf not feeling the same.”

Derek nods. “I’m so sorry, but I also didn’t want you to be in any more danger.”

     “Derek!”  Stiles smacked his mate on the arm. “I got my best friend turned into a werewolf, you didn’t. I am the idiot that has been in danger since then. I feel safe with you, I know that you will do everything to protect me, love me, and make me happy, and that's all I have ever wanted.”

Dereks wolf preens, and Derek puffs out his chest proud of what his mate is saying. “I will die trying to protect you, I love you so much Stiles and if you would let me be your mate, I would try to give you everything.”

Stiles smiles brightly at Derek, not being a sarcastic ass Stiles said it to. “I will protect you, love you, and give you everything I have Derek. I know I have had a crush on you since I met you, and If you would let me love you, I would try my best to make you happy for the rest of our life.”

Derek smiles, his eyes red as he leans down to kiss Stiles softly on the lips. After pulling back Derek starts talking. “I texted your father a few times, but he’s worried. I’ll go finish making dinner.” Derek gives Stiles another light peck on the lips before leaving the room.

Stiles grins like mad as he gets off the bed to find his phone. After Stiles finds his phone he calls his father.

     “Stiles! Are you okay! did anything go wrong?”

Stiles winces at hearing his father's voice. “I’m great dad! The bite took, and I found out something else as well…” Stiles trails off.

The Sheriff snorts, knowing his son is going to be worried about what he thinks. “Derek already told me about who your mate is and who is his mate. I’m happy for you Stiles. Just remember to use protection, also don’t break his heart, that boys been through a lot.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow. “Dad, aren’t you supposed to be worried for my virtue?” There is no noise coming from the other end of the line so Stiles continues. “Ya, I’ll take care of him dad.”

     “Take care of each other. I got to go kiddo, have fun, and be carefull.”

     “Bye dad, be safe.” Stiles says as he hangs up. Stiles heads downstairs.

Derek is standing in front of the oven, he is bent over taking out a tray of food, which smells amazingly like chicken and pasta. However the reason Stiles stops is Dereks ass. The jeans his mate is wearing are tight over the older mans but and Stiles almost trips, before catching himself. “Derek! It smells great!” Stiles exclaims.

Derek pulls out the chicken dish, placing it on the counter before turning around to his mate. “Is your father okay?”

     “Ya, he was more worried about your virtue than mine, which worried me a little.” Stiles says, looking his mate up and down.

     “With the look you’re giving me now, I can bet why. But first let's eat. I also need to tell you a few more things about being an Alphas mate.” Derek says plating their food.

Stiles nods as he slides onto one of the bar stools in the kitchen. “So what do I need to know? Lay it all out, and if you don’t know something I will look it up later.”

As they eat Derek tells Stiles about how he could get pregnant, however that is only on the full moon, but Dr. D does have birth control that they should both be taking after the initial mating. “My father told me that in some cases if the mating bond is strong enough after the first week of mating that any male beta can get pregnant. So it wasn't only the girls that got the don’t come home pregnant speach.” Derek lightly jokes.

     “So even though we’re mates I can’t get pregnant yet right?” Stiles asks still unsure.

     “I already called Deaton while you were asleep, he is coming over with the shots so neither of us get pregnant.”

Stiles quirks an eyebrow as he looks at his mate. “So I’m going to be fucking you as well?”

     “No, you will be making love with me, for the next week. after that, whenever you want red.” Derek says lowly, eyes flashing red. A knock on the front door to the loft alerts them of the druid.

Derek goes to open the door as Stiles cleans up the kitchen. After he’s done he heads into the kitchen. “Congratulations Stiles, I am surprised that you decided to take the bite so soon though. Also another Congratulation on the upcoming mating. I have the birth control, and Derek was correct in saying that if you both have a strong bond that there is a possibility to get pregnant without the full moon, however it is a low risk. I gave Derek his shot already, so Stiles be kind and give me your arm.”

Stiles sighs and gives Deaton his arm. Where he gets the needle put in.

     “All done. I will tell the others not to visit here for about a week, that should be enough time for the mate bond to settle.” Deaton says walking back out of the loft.

     “He sure knows how to kill a mood.” Stiles mutters.

Derek looks at his mate. “I don’t know about that, he just said that no one is going to interrupt us for the next week.”

 

Stiles whips his head to look at his mate, his eyes darkening as they flash gold. When he opens his mouth to respond Derek pulls him into a passionate kiss.

 


	2. Pack night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, the pack might find out that Derek and Stiles are mates.

Stiles doesn’t remember that much of the last few minutes, just that Deaton said that he was going to keep the pups away for the next week, then Derek was kissing him. When they broke apart; Stiles noticed that he had his legs wrapped around his mates waist. Stiles whimpered as he rubbed his hardening length against Derek. “Der, please.”

     “Ah! Stiles.” Derek moans grabbing Stiles ass, making Stiles grind against him.

     “Bed!” Stiles gasps out, twining his hands back into his mates hair. Pulling Derek into another kiss.

Derek carefully adjusts his smaller mate so that they can walk up the stairs to their bedroom. Derek moaning again. He finally had his mate in his arms, and his mate wanted him. Somehow Derek and Stiles managed to get into the bedroom, losing their shirts in the process. Stiles was almost out of his pants by the time Derek set his mate on their bed.

     “Derek!” Stiles moans, hips thrusting into the air as his mate moves away from him.

Derek growls playfully, shedding both of their pants and boxers, wanting to finally see his mate in all his glory. As Derek looks up and down his lithe body. Stiles has moles and freckles littering his body, a grouping that looks like a constellation that goes along his length. The point of which is at the tip of his leaking cock. Derek flashes his eyes at Stiles as he lowers himself to taste his mate. “Don’t worry baby. I’ll get you there.”

     “Hurry up!” Stiles gasps out. His eyes flashing in response. Even though this is his first time, Stiles knows what he wants. And right now that is Derek in him. He and his wolf are in agreement on that. But that thought flies out of his head as Derek sucks down his length.

Derek puts his hands on Stiles hips, stilling them so he can’t thrust up. When Derek hears his mate whine he starts to slowly suck on his mates cock.

Stiles whimpers as he stares at Derek who is sucking on his cock. Stiles is so enthralled that he doesn’t even notice Derek grab the bottle of lube that had fallen on the bed next to them when they started. He does notice the wet finger push past his inner muscles. Stiles does not at any point scream when Derek fingered his prostate. He will die denying it. He does come down his mates throat as Derek massages his prostate.

Derek drinks up the moans coming from Stiles. Pulling away from the teens limp cock he moves up the bed to kiss Stiles. As he kisses Stiles, and pushes his tongue into his mouth. Derek pushes another finger in and slowly scissors his mate open.

Stiles tastes his come still left on Dereks tongue and moans into his mates mouth. And he gasps when Derek adds a third finger into his ass. “Please…” Stiles whimpers around Dereks mouth.

Derek pulls back, giving Stiles one quick kiss before lubing up his length. “Stiles…”

     “Der…” Stiles gets out, pushing back on Dereks length. The tip resting against the boys wet hole.

Derek pushes in slowly, his wolf howling with want, wanting to claim their mate after the last few months of pent up sexual frustration.

     “Fuck me! Claim me!” Stiles moans, attempting to push back onto Derek.

Derek pulls out slowly, making Stiles whimper with the feeling of loss. Then he snaps his hips forward causing Stiles to scream in pleasure. This continues for a bit; Stiles screaming, moaning, and whimpering. Kissing Derek and running his hands up and down Dereks back, through his hair, and every once in a while scratching his mate.

Derek ruthlessly tags his mates prostate. After a bit he can feel his knot swelling up. Derek reaches between them and grips Stiles hard member, pulling on it three times before his mate is howling his release. Derek pushes his knot as far into his mate as he can as Stiles clenches his inner muscles around Dereks length and knot. Derek howles as well and bites Stiles neck.

After they calm down Derek is rumbling. Stiles would be mean and say its purring but his wolf is doing the same thing. “Stiles, we’re mated. You’re mine, and I’m yours.

Stiles kisses Derek softly his eyes flashing red. “I’m yours, always. And you’re mine.”

     “Always. You’re an Alpha now, my wolf has always seen you as equal, now since I claimed you, we’re sharing our power with you.”

     “Pack mom.” Stiles murmurs, curling into Dereks arms. “Let’s take a nap. We can talk more later.” Stiles hums.

Derek huffs out a laugh but follows his mate into sleep. For the next six days Derek and Stiles talk about the pack bonds, who are the enforcers (Boyd, and Peter.) The Betas (Isaac, Erica, Lydia, Jackson. Sheriff, and Melissa if they want.) And the Omegas (Scott, possibly Ally and Chris.) At the end of the week Derek calls for a pack meeting.

It’s mid afternoon when the pack starts entering the house. The first one to show up is Isaac who immediately heads over to scent Stiles. Isaac always goes to Stiles first during pack meetings. “So You and Derek?” Isaac asks after scenting him.

     “Yes. And we will explain everything in a few minutes when the pack gets here. So I’m going to hide in our bedroom. Tell everyone to sit when they arrive.” Stiles tells Isaac before running up the loft stairs.

The pack trickles in one by one and all sit in the living room per Isaacs’ request. Scott is the first one to speak up. “Why are we even here! It’s the middle of the summer! And there is no one trying to kill us!” Scott whines.

     “Because Stiles and I need to talk to you all.” Derek says walking down the loft steps with his mate right behind him.

     “Hey guys!” Stiles says grinning brightly.

Erica scents the air and screams. “OHMYGODYOUTWOHADSEX!”

Boyde turns to his girlfriend. “Erica, you didn’t have to scream it. Now everyone pay up. Lydia and Peter won the bet.”

     “That’s not all of it.” Derek sighs.

     “You bet on when we would get together?” Stiles asks, looking very much confused.

     “I love how you said when you would get together. Not if.” Lydia grins.

Stiles blushes and looks away from the pack. Derek sighs pulling his mate into his arms as they sit on the sofa. “Would you like to talk or should I.” Derek whispers into Stiles ears.

     “I’ll do it.” Stiles murmurs back. “Okay as of last week I asked Derek for the bite.” His eyes flash red daring anyone to laugh at him. “After I woke up from the turning, I realized… well my wolf knew that Derek is my mate, and I am his. So we are now the Alpha pair.

Scott jumps up and starts screaming at Stiles and Derek. “HOW COULD YOU GIVE HIM THE BITE! NOW HE’S A MONSTER!”

     “SHUT THE HELL UP SCOTT!” Stiles yells at his best friend. His eyes flashing red as he tries to get Scott to submit. “I was dying, I had my mother's cancer Scott. You do not get to tell me how to live my life. I see the bite as a gift. And if you don’t get your head out of your ass, you will always be an omega. I want my brother in this pack, but that won’t happen unless you start acting like pack.” Stiles takes a calming breath as he settles against Derek. “Now leave, you aren’t allowed to be here until you fix your attitude.”

Scott storms out of the loft flipping them all off as he exits. Erica flips her hair over her shoulder. “That boy is an idiot.”

Peter looks over at the pack from where he’s standing at the window. “So oh mighty Alphas, are you going to explain the pack bonds to the pups.”

Derek sighs. “During our mating Stiles and I figured out the ranking of the pack. You already know Scott is an Omega. Boyd and Peter are the enforcers. Stiles is the Alphas mate, however he is also pack mom and a researcher. Lydia is a beta and researcher as well as peter. The rest of you are Betas.”

     “So since Stiles is pack mom does this mean he is going to be cooking us meals. Because he is an amazing cook. Like you all don’t even know.” Erica says grinning at Stiles.

     “Only if you are good.” Stiles says looking over at the blond. “But now I vote movie night!”

**  
** The pack settles down on the loft floor, Stiles and Derek lying down on the sofa overseeing them. Isaac gets up to put in the Avengers, and they have their first official pack night. Everyone is so calm that the pups start drifting off to sleep.


End file.
